Vulnerable
by alonelyheart
Summary: Harry and Draco seem to be have made some changes this year, but is it for the better? Watch as their relationship grows, and the troubles they face Slash
1. Vulnerable

A/N: nooooo I do not own harry potter. We all know who does, so this disclaimer is just pointless to point out. Uh, nothing too much in this chapter. Its just basically an introduction to what's going on, the rating is more for the later chapters. Enjoy the story folks!

Harry was falling, the wind rushing past him making his face sting. He looked around, trying to see where his Firebolt was. He could have sworn he was just flying. Dragons where flying around him as he kept falling, shooting fire at him. He was about to hit jagged rocks when suddenly he was caught in strong arms. The scene changed, and there was a warm breeze around him, and a relaxing feel. There was a boy holding him, a thin yet toned frame. Harry nuzzled his face in the boy's chest as he called to him…

"Harry…" he said softly. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Mhmm..." Harry replied as he lazily stared to look up at his holder.

"Harry… Harry! Bloody hell Harry, wake UP!"

Harry's eye snapped open as Ron shook him awake.

"Finally!" Ron said. "It's noon! You said you'd help me with Quidditch today."

"Urg, Ron, not now." Harry groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He had just the strangest dream about a boy, but he couldn't remember what had happened…

"Harry you promised!" Ron said more loudly than necessary as he opened Harry's bed hangings to let more light in. Harry groaned again and pulled the covers over his head.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" he heard Ron grumble as his covers where pulled off his bed.

"ARGH!" Harry yelled and he curled up into a ball to regain warmth.

He heard Ron laugh and got a slap on the back. "C'mon, get dressed and let's go get some lunch."

He made his way to the door as Harry climbed out of bed. However, Harry merely grabbed the covers up off the floor and plopped back on the bed under them.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said as me made his way towards Harry.

"Ron, c'mon!" Harry complained as Ron grabbed his ankles and started pulling him out of the bed.

"Alright, alright!" Harry shouted as he fell off the bed onto the floor. Ron let him go, but only grabbed him again as Harry went to lie back down on the bed. Ron sat on Harry's back as Harry shouted with protest.

"Ron, geroff!" Harry managed to say, half of his face being squished into the floor.

"Are you gunna get ready?" Ron asked in a pleasant casual voice.

"Never," Harry growled.

"Well then, I'm sorry it's come to this..." Ron sighed as he grabbed Harry's foot.

"Wait, what are you – AH!" Harry shouted as Ron started tickling his foot. "OK, OK! You win! You win! Mercy! Uncle! Aunt! Whatever!"

Ron grinned in victory as he got off Harry. Harry elbowed him in the stomach, but Ron just kept on grinning. Harry scowled bitterly as he sat on his bed.

Ron went to his trunk to get his Quidditch gear while Harry grabbed his glasses and squinted at the sunlight. Sunday's where _not_ supposed to be for Quidditch, but for sleeping in as late as he wanted to. He glared over at Ron while he tried to put on his socks, only realizing that he was trying to pull his hat over his foot.

"Don't give me that look," Ron laughed as he watched Harry look for his socks. "You've missed breakfast but you're not missing lunch. There's a new chicken soup with more noodles!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled a shirt over his head. Ron excitedly pulled him out of the boy's dormitories and into the Common Room where Hermione was reading a large book. She put the book down and stood up to meet them.

"Finally!" she exclaimed to Harry. "It's about time you woke up."

"I'll say," Ron laughed as he patted him on the back. "Had to pull this one out of the bed, I did."

Ron started to laugh as Hermione gave him a reproachful look.

"Harry, look at you. Have you been getting enough sleep?" She asked, ignoring Ron's laughter.

"I was trying to catch up today, but I had an encounter with a madman," he replied, giving Ron a skeptical look.

"But you said you'd help me with Quidditch today!" Ron said defensively.

They made their way to the Great Hall, Harry listening to Ron and Hermione argue about getting enough sleep. Harry smiled as he watched them; although they were dating and all three of them were the best of friends as always, he couldn't help but grin when the two bickered about the stupidest things.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Harry helped himself to some sandwiches.

"Ron, you need at least 7 hours of sleep. It doesn't matter how much you use those Energy Charms!" And with that, she turned to Harry, cutting Ron off as he opened his mouth to argue some more.

"So Harry, have you finished that Potions essay?" she asked him brightly.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and looked at her. "What? It thought it wasn't due until Monday!"

"Harry," Hermione said dully. "Tomorrow's Monday."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Harry's expression slowly turning into his 'puppy-face'.

"Oh no you don't Harry," she said, looking away from his eyes. "You've had all weekend to do that work."

Harry grabbed her chin and looked her straight in the eyes with his 'puppy-face'. Hermione stared back with an unreadable expression, but then she screwed up her face and shouted:

"Alright, alright! I suppose I can give you some pointers, but I'm not letting you copy mine," She said, with an and-that's-that expression. "How will you learn?"

Ron grinned and looked back at Hermione. "So you'll help me too? I'm having some trouble finding out what potion asphodel and wormwood are in."

Hermione scowled and turned to Ron. "Ronald, they're to make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Keyword, _sleeping._" And with that, they went back to arguing about sleep.

On the other side of the Hall, a very sour Draco Malfoy was watching the scene bitterly.

"Stupid Potter" He grumbled to himself. "With his stupid friends…"

"… and then Millicent said, now get this – " Pansy stopped talking abruptly and scowled at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, making him jump. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I was Pansy," he said irritably as he took another bite of his soup. "Something about Millicent sitting on some first year…"

Pansy scowled at Draco's lack of enthusiasm. Draco chanced another glance at the Gryffindor table, and she followed his gaze. Harry caught his eye, and for a second they stared at each other until Harry gave him an odd look and nervously looked away.

"Oh," she said with a nasty smile. "So that's it."

"What are you going on about now?" he snapped at her, looking straight at his soup.

"You're up to something, something to do with Potter." She taunted him as Blaise sat down next to her.

"Draco's gunna do something about Potter? It's about time." He said, helping himself to some chicken.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, giving them both a cold look.

Neither answered, but only grinned at each other. "Really Draco, don't play dumb." Pansy scowled, stealing some of Blaise's chicken. He growled in protest, but she ignored him and took some more. "I know you've got some fixation on Potter, you've been like this for months."

"I do _not_ have a fixation on Potter," Draco said flatly.

"Fine," Blaise snorted. "Passion, obsession, 'thing' whatever you want to call it,"

"The only 'obsession' I have with Potter," Draco snarled, "is getting his head on a silver platter."

"Oh give it up Draco," Pansy scowled. "You haven't fought with the guy all year. Come to think of it, you're actually becoming more civil."

She looked over to Blaise thoughtfully, and they both looked back at Draco teary-eyed. "Aww," Blaise said, pretending to whip away a tear. "Our widdle Dragon's growing up."

"They really do grow up fast, don't they" Pansy said, faking dry sobs.

"Oh shut up." Draco contorted as he stood up and left.

Blaise and Pansy watched him leave the Great Hall. Blaise went back to the remains of his chicken as Pansy turned to him. "Do you really think he's got a fixation on Potter?"

"Meh, probably. He's starting to become obsessed with the fellow, but he'd die before he admits something like that anytime soon." He replied dismally.

"Do you think he'll ever do anything about it?" She asked thoughtfully.

"If he stops being so bloody stubborn and gets some proper guidance, then its possible."

Blaise and Pansy looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione get up from the Gryffindor table and leave the Great Hall. Blaise slowly looked at Pansy with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked slyly.

"Pushing that know-it-all Granger down a flight of stairs?" She said, glaring aftter Hermione.

Blaise gave her a skeptical look. "You're an idiot…"

A/N: hmmmm gooooooood story! FEED ME REVIEWS! … I've talked so much about food, and I've got a craving for chicken. Anyone else got a craving for chicken?… or a certain slash that's about to happen? Ehehehehe gotta love it


	2. Library Frustration

A/N: ugh, Mondays. How exhausting. Anyways, new chapter for this story. I hope you all understood and enjoyed the first chapter.

"Ron, for the thousandth time, it's easier to crush a Sopophorous Bean with the flat side of a silver dagger!" Hermione said in annoyance, as she made her way to the library with Ron and Harry. "That's the best way to get the juice out for the Draught of Living Death!"

"Well excuse me," Ron said sarcastically, "for not being a know-it-all and studying potions way out of our league!"

"Ronald," she said irritably at him. "We made a Polyjuice Potion in our second year – "

"You did," Ron said bitterly. "And in Moaning Myrtles bathroom yet."

"Well, that's because I did my research and I study hard and…"

They lowered their voices as the entered the library.

"Harry, I'm going to find Advanced Potion-Making and show Ron how to make his potion," Hermione whispered as she waved in a friendly manner to the librarian, "so you go find a table and I'll help you in a minute."

"Okay, thanks Hermione" Harry smiled. He fixed his bag over his shoulder and went to the far corner of the library to his favourite table. It was usually the most quiet and best to do work there.

Harry sat down and pulled out his books, and started on his essay on antidotes and where to find them. He was writing about bezoar, a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, when a harassed looking Draco Malfoy entered the library.

Draco was still fuming from his conversation with Blaise and Pansy at lunch. How dare they tell him who he likes? Sure, Potter looked good enough for a shag or too, but surely there was no feelings between them. He sneered randomly at a few first years who were giving him a questioning look, but they cowered and turned away from him. Draco smirked inwardly to himself, feeling content at the power of his deadly expressions.

Draco made his way to the back of the library where he wouldn't at all be disturbed when –

"Potter!" Draco snarled dangerously at him. "Get out of my table!"

Harry jumped at Draco's outburst, but quickly calmed realizing who it was. "This library is big enough for the both of us, Malfoy" he said cooly, "and I'm not going anywhere."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously as Harry turned his back on him. He took hold of the back of Harry's chair and pulled him with tremendous force that Harry nearly fell backwards.

"What do you think you're doing!" Harry shouted angrily as his ink bottle spilt all over his Potions essay.

"I told you to move, Potter!" Draco shot back.

In a flash, Hermione was there with Ron at her heel.

"What do you two think you're doing!" she hissed. "Yelling in a library, Madam Pince will be furious!"

"I don't give a flying fuck what the stupid librarian thinks!" Draco growled at her. "What are you even doing here, don't you have ever book in here memorized yet? Get out of here you irritating filthy know-it-all."

"Don't you dare talk to Hermione like that, you little ferret face!" barked Ron, who called Hermione a know-it-all almost everyday.

Draco raised a fist to throw a punch, but before it could even come close to Ron Harry tackled him. Draco fell harshly on his back with Harry on top of him. Draco groaned, either from the pain from the fall, or the delicious pleasure of Harry's leg moving against his groin.

Harry tried to pin Draco down as both of them threw punches everywhere; Draco doing so half-heartedly. Draco ignored Hermione's squeals for them to stop, and Ron trying to pull Harry off of Draco. But Draco wasn't about to let that happen, and he shifted to the side, rolling himself and Harry away from the others. As they rolled, Draco dared a grab at Harry ass, who remained oblivious to Draco's sly actions. Draco managed to top on Harry, and looked Harry maliciously in the eyes as he pushed his hips down on Harry. Thanks to the thickness of their robes, Hermione and Ron failed to notice, but Harry gave Draco an odd look. Before he could do anything, Draco quickly punched his side before he was yanked off of Harry.

Ron threw Draco aside on the floor once more, as Madam Pince appeared around a bookcase.

"Potter! Malfoy!" she shrieked. "How dare you fight in my library!"

She grabbed the two of them by their ears, and they moved awkwardly so she wouldn't pull on their ears too hard. She started to walk towards the exit, pulling the two by their ears.

"Disgusting!" she howled. "Of course neither of you thought of the books…"

She threw the two of them out of the library, glaring at them. "Don't you enter again until the both of you learn some responsibility!"

"But it wasn't my fault - !" Harry protested.

Madam Pince help up a hand to silence him, and turned on her heel back to her desk.

Harry turned on Malfoy, glaring at him. "Great Malfoy!" he shouted. "Just great! How the hell am I going to finish my essay now?"

"Yea, like I really care about you're stupid essays." Draco spat. Harry was about to throw another punch, when Hermione appeared with what was left of Harry's essay and Ron pulling Harry away from Draco.

They didn't say anything as they lead Harry out of the corridor, not once looking back. Draco stood there, groaning in frustration. He was so close to Harry, so close yet so far. He thought of how great Harry's ass felt cupped in his hand, and growled as his cock grew harder.

Draco quickly left and made his way to the dungeons. He was becoming painfully hard as he played the fight over and over again in his head. He barked the password to the Syltherin Common Room and stormed inside. It was crowded, but most people moved out of his way, not daring to say anything. He made his way to the boy's dormitories and slammed the door loudly behind him.

He plopped down on his bed, shutting the hangings and setting spells so he wouldn't be disturbed. He laid on his back, and began to rub his hand on his hard on through his trousers. He ran his other hand through his air, already taking shallow breaths. Becoming impatient, he unzipped his pants and groaned deep in his throat as he twisted his hand loosely around his hard cock.

He began to stroke softly, teasing himself. Immediately a Fantasy Harry came into his mind. He moaned aloud at the thought. He used his thumb to rub the pre-cum around his dick as he thought of Fantasy Harry's tongue swirling around the head. Draco looked down and almost saw Fantasy Harry's sparkling green eyes staring back up at him while sucking ruthlessly on him. Panting, he stroked himself faster and harder, but only just enough to savor the thoughts of Fantasy Harry sucking him off. He began to wonder what Harry's tongue could do with his Parseltongue skills. His balls were tightening as he remembered back in his second year, hearing Harry speak it. He cried out as he came hard in his hand, every fraction of him feeling the wave of pleasure.

Draco laid on his bed for a few moments, catching his breathe and waiting for his heart to calm down. Soon, he looked for his wand and cleaned himself as he sat up on his bed. He quickly adjusted his pants as he pulled his hangings open. He made a move towards the door and opened it to find Blaise leaning against the wall with a devilish smile.

Draco looked thoroughly annoyed as he made to push Blaise away, but he didn't budge.

"What do you want now?" Draco sneered.

Blaise continued to smirk at Draco. "You called his name," he said slyly.

For a moment, Draco was appalled that for one, he forgot the Silencing Charm, and second, that Blaise had listened to him. He opened his mouth angrily, ready to defend himself, when Blaise held up his hand to shush Draco. He simply turned around, and giving Draco another I-told-you smirk, he made his way back to the Common Room.

A/N: I've got quite a few more chapters up for this story, I think I'll post another soon. Please review; if you do I'll review yours! D


End file.
